A nanoimprint technique has been studied and developed in recent years. This technique is to produce a mold by forming a super fine transfer pattern in a quartz substrate or the like using electron beam lithography or the like and to transfer the transfer pattern that is formed in the mold to a to-be-molded material by pressing the mold against the to-be-molded material at a predetermined pressure (see NPL 1, for example).
Recently, in the field of a rotary storage device such as a hard disk, a CD, and a DVD, there has been a growing interest in methods applying the nanoimprint technique as means for molding a storage medium (recording medium) for forming high-density data into the disk.
In order to transfer a fine transfer pattern in a mold to an accurate position of a to-be-molded material on a substrate, a conventional transfer device for executing this imprint shoots an alignment mark on the mold and an alignment mark on the substrate with a camera through a substrate locator made of glass, for example, and positions the substrate (the substrate locator) relative to the mold on the basis of a shooting result. After the positioning process, the substrate located on the substrate locator is pressed with the mold, whereby the fine transfer pattern in the mold is transferred to the to-be-molded material on the substrate.
PTL 1, for example, can also be cited as literature related to the conventional technique.